Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: summary inside, rated M for later chapter. -Discontinued-
1. So it begins!

_Summery: There's a new boy in Amu's school. With his midnight blue hair and eyes, he's one of the most popular people as soon as he enters! Amu has quite the opposite life. What happens when they get stuck sharing a dorm and Ikuto has an idea of making his little ichigo popular and goes overboard?! How's being the next singing idol as overboard?!! Will Amu be able to handel popularity and remember her promise to herself about a certain suductive Neko?! Rated M for later chapters and language nya!_

Yuuki: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I know I'm not done Neko san but I just wanted to write this before I forget it nya!!!!!!!

Ikuto: is it amuto?

Yuuki: Duh!

Ikuto: yes!

Amu: well, at least it's not tadamu

Tadase: why does everyone hate me?! –cries in corner-

Yuuki: on with the story nya! And I do not own Shugo chara!

Chapter 1: so it begins!

"We have a new student!" Sakuri-sensei said in her chirpy voice, "Please welcome Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she moved aside to reveal a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes. The girls fainted. Even some of the guys! The only one who didn't really pay attention to the boy was me, Hinamori Amu. Three reasons for this. First, I don't really talk to anyone so I don't really care what they look like or who they are. Second, I am the only one on the whole campus who doesn't have anyone else in their dorm. Third, I think popular people are annoying and stupid. Sakuri-sensei continued speaking, "You can sit next to Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san, please raise your hand." I raised my hand. I sit all the way in the back corner. So Tsukiyomi-san had to cross the sea of fan people. He didn't seem to notice them because he just went straight to his desk. As he sat down the sea disappeared and class started.

After classes were over for the day I headed to my dorm. When I got there I put all my books away and flopped down onto my bed, "Finally!" The door suddenly opened and who walks in but Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Am I in the right room?" well of course not! I just stared at him. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. The moonlight coming from the window turned his hair to brilliant silver- blue. He seems different than everyone else. Why is my heart beating so hard? "Is this room 215?" I nodded when I found I couldn't speak. Not that I really would talk to anyone. "Do you ever talk?" I nodded again. He sighed, "Let's start over. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And you are?" I stared at him before replying, "My name is Hinamori Amu." I looked at the clock. 8:16 p.m. I looked back to the boy, "Tsukiyomi-san, w-" He cut me off. How dare he! "Call me Ikuto." I stared at him again, "I rather not and what are you doing here?" He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "We're roommates!" I jumped up, "But we're not the same gender! It's against the rules!" He started laughing, "You finally say more than a sentence! Plus this was the only dorm left." I sighed. Man! I forgot! I got out of his grasp, "Whatever. You sleep on the top bunk." He pulled me onto his lap, "Awwwww, but I wanna sleep with you!" He put on a little kitten face. I turned away trying to hide my blush, "N-no!" I felt him breath on my neck, "Don't be so cold. But then again I could warm you up." He licked my neck. What the heck is he doing!?! I wanted to tell him to stop but I found I couldn't. I felt my face burning up! I bet I'm redder than an apple! "You're cute when you're blushing, my little strawberry." Tsukiyomi cooed. I felt him suck on my skin. Gah! What's he doing!?! Wait! What's that sound? "I guess you like this, _Amu."_ Why is he emphasizing my name?! I then figured out what that sound was. Why am I moaning!?! Tsukiyomi kept on going down, down, down, down..."Stop!" I got out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom. Why'd I let him touch me!?! I decided to take a shower.

When I was done with me shower I realized I hadn't brought in my cloths with me. I put a towel around me and opened the bathroom door. As soon as I opened the door I slammed it shut again. If you haven't guessed already, Tsukiyomi was standing there. I bet my face was as red as a strawberry! "W-what d-do you want, T-Tsukiyomi?!" No reply. I tried again, "T-Tsukiyomi?" Still no reply. I opened the door again to find a flustered Tsukiyomi. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?" All he said in reply was, "Your boobs are big." I slapped him, "PERVERT!"

"It's not my fault!" Tsukiyomi replied when he came back to reality.

"Why were you standing there?!"

"I was waiting for you to finish!"

"Why?!"

"I needed to go pee!"

"You're still a pervert!"

"So what?!"

"You people are all snobs!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!!"

"You think you can do whatever you want just because you're 'popular'!"

"It's not all that it's cut out to be!"

"Ya right!"

"How would you like to be drowned be an ocean of lunatics!?!"

"How would you like to be an anti-social freak!?!"

"I bet you couldn't stand one second of my life!"

"I bet you couldn't stand my life, either!"

"Then, it's a deal! I'll help you have a taste of the high life and I won't talk to anyone except you for a month or so! If you win then I'll ask to switch dorms!"

"And if you win?"

"If I win then you have to…you have to ca-" I cut him off, "It better not be anything perverted, like sleeping together!"

"That's way better than calling me Ikuto-koi for a week!"

"I take that back!" I much rather call him Ikuto-koi! He smirked, "Too late!" I sighed, "When will this end!?!!" Tsukiyomi put his arm around my waist, "It has only just begun!"

TBC…

Yuuki: Yay nya!

Ikuto: I get to sleep with Amu!

Amu: I'm happy as long as it's no Tadamu.

Tadase: -runs away crying-

Yuuki: this is how it's gonna work nya. Since I put this up, next time I update it'll be Neko san. After that I'll update this. Then back and forth nya

Ikuto: please review!

Amu: if you review I'll make Ikuto give you all hugs!  
Everyone: Arigatou!


	2. Miniskirt! Please, Amu!

Yuuki: The winners for my contest are…-drum roll-

Sierraphantom ~Sierra

KeikoHayasaka ~Keiko Hayasaka

Morningstar04 ~Sayomi Mangetsu

Lunarvamplove

Ally the Bat ~Mizuki Karie

Moonstar-chan

hopelina ~Lina

Amu: you guys will make your first entrance next chapter and if your name isn't next to your username that means you haven't told Yuuki yet

Yuuki: and my friends are here nya! And Matt.

Niki and Eric: Hi!

Matt: what do ya mean and matt!!?!  
Amu: Yuuki doesn't own Shugo Chara

Ikuto: let's start the story

Matt: don't ignore me!

Chapter 2: Miniskirt! Please, Amu!

-Saturday-

"First, let's do something about your hair. Stop putting it up like a grandma!" Tsukiyomi was trying to make me look like a teenager instead of a 'grandma'. I let my hair down and he tried to put it up in a way that didn't look like a 'grandma'. But…let's just say I would've been bald if I hadn't stopped him and told him we should go to a hair salon place. "Fine. I'll pay." Tsukiyomi grabbed my hand and walked out of the building. I don't understand this guy!

When we got to the place we were the only ones there, almost. The lady who worked there cut my hair and put it up in the way that Tsukiyomi said didn't look like a 'grandma'. (A.n. –just make something up nya! Please! I'm no good at these kind of things nya!!!!!!)

"How much?" Tsukiyomi twirled the girl's hair in his fingers. He's so annoying! But why does it annoy me? The girl leaned forward, "How bout a kiss?" Tsukiyomi moved out of her way and put a 20 dollar bill on the counter, "How bout a 20 instead?" He then grabbed my hand and left the slut in shock. I am utterly confused!

-At the mall-

We somehow ended up at the mall, shopping for cloths that, once again, didn't look like a 'grandma'. "How about this one, _Amu_?"

"I'm not wearing a mini skirt!"

"But I like it." Tsukiyomi put on his kitten face that I can't say no to. "Fine." I muttered.

-At the dorm-

"That doesn't count!" Tsukiyomi sat down next to me. "Flirting with every girl you see counts as talking, Tsukiyomi!" He pulled me onto his lap, "Don't be so cruel! Call me Ikuto!" This guy is weird! "Tsukiyomi! Let go!" I tried to get up but he is way to damn strong! "I wonder if you even taste like strawberries, Ichigo-chan." Stupid nickname! He started licking my neck again. "I was right." Well maybe that's because you dropped my strawberry milkshake all over me at the mall! That's what I wanted to say but I found that I was at loss of words again. "You are too cute when you blush." I felt something or, really, someone tickle my thigh. I wanted to slap him so hard but I still couldn't lift a finger. Then there was a knock on the door and I jumped up. I heard Tsukiyomi mutter, "Damn it!"

I opened the door to find a short blond boy. (A.n- I'm gonna make Tadase way out of character so that he can fit his part of the story nya) "What are you doing here kiddy king?" Tsukiyomi glared at the boy. "I-I wanted t-to s-say h-hello t-to you t-two. The people n-n-next d-door told me t-to tell you to go to a hotel or s-s-something so that they could get some sleep. They also called H-Hinamori-san a s-s-slut, I-Ikuto-kun." Tsukiyomi stared at the boy. After a while he smirked, "Get lost Homori Tadagay. Oh, and tell them that we like to do _it _at home and loudly." Tsukiyomi slammed the door and I blushed after I understood the last part. (A.n- once again I didn't come up with that name nya) Then I thought about something else and burst out laughing, "I can tell I'm going to win this bet Tsukiyomi!"

"What makes you think that!?"

"First, you were flirting with some girls. Now, you were talking to…what's his name…Tadase or something?"

"You're not gonna win either! How many people have you talked to? Besides me!"

"…"

"How bout the bet starts tomorrow. And we have two chances everyday so it's okay to mess up everyone in a while."

"Okay."

"Now, what's for dinner?"

"I'm not cooking for you! Make your own food, Tsukiyomi!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" He put his, now infamous, kitten face on. Darn those kitty eyes! Darn them to hell! "How bout I eat you, Ichigo-chan?" How can he be so sexy!?!! Wait…did I just think that!?! "You know, Ichigo-chan, you shouldn't think out loud. But, you're right. And we would make a sexy couple!"

"At least tomorrow is Monday and I don't have to be stuck with you all day."

"Yay! I get to see Amu in a mini skirt!"

TBC…

Yuuki: for the people who won don't forget to send in your stuff if you haven't already or I cant put you in the story nya!!!

Eric and Matt: -drool- I like mini skirts –off in there own perverted worlds-

Niki: Perverts!  
Amu: that adds two more perverts to the list

Everyone: Arigatou!


	3. New friends!

Yuuki: sorry I haven't updated in so long nya! But I updated yesterday and today again nya!

Amu: She's been 'busy'

Ikuto: more like lazy

Yuuki: meanie nya!

Amu: there's gonna be a different POV in the middle this time

Yuuki: on with the story nya! Oh and if it's in bold and italics it means _**"Singing!!!"**_

Chapter 3: New Friends!

Amu's POV -Monday-

"Are you sure this will work, Tsukiyomi?" He tried opening the door again, "I'm positive! You'll look great! Now open the door!" I sighed and opened the bathroom door. Tsukiyomi's mouth opened but he didn't say anything. He looks like a gaping fish. After a while he regained his composure. I swear there was a small blush on his face, "Y-you look great, A-Amu." At least he didn't emphasize my name this time. (A.n.-She's wearing the thing she wears on the back of the first manga but with no hat and a black mini skirt instead of shorts nya!)

We headed out into the hall and started running. I took too long! We're gonna be late!

CRASH!!!

Ow! That hurt! I had bumped into someone. I looked at the girl. She put a fist it the air, "Leave me alone or die…!" Okay…she had waist long silver hair and blood red eyes. "Keiko-chan, are you okay!?!" A boy with honey colored eyes and long purple hair ran over to us. "Nagehiko!" He picked her up, "Let's go to class." The two walked off. I looked up. "Gah! Tsukiyomi! Why didn't you warn me! You baka! You scared me!" He laughed, "You really never talk to anyone!" Oh no! I should've said sorry! I got up. Tsukiyomi grabbed my arm, "You're hurt."

"Nothing big. Just a scratch, Tsukiyomi," I yanked my arm away and started picking up my books. He leaned down, "…are you sure you're okay?" I sighed. Why is he so worried? "Yes, I am. But we won't if we don't hurry! Nikaidou-sensei will scold us!"

-At class-

"Sorry we're late!" Everyone gasped. Huh? Did I do something wrong? Tsukiyomi leaned into my ear, "You talked in public." Oh! I get it! We went to sit down. The guy in front of me turned around, "Hey babe. You new? I could show you around." Huh? Tsukiyomi put his arm on my shoulders, "She's taken. Get lost." The boy turned back around after receiving a glare. Huh?

-After class-

"Tsukiyomi, you're never gonna win!" he crossed his arms, "That kid asked for it! He shouldn't have been flirting with you! Anyways, I have music now. What about you, _Amu_?" Again with the emphasizing of the name! "I have music too. Why oh why did I have to be stuck with you in every class!?" He smirked, "We're meant to be together then, Ichigo-chan!" I sighed. He's so annoying!

-At music-

"Yay I sit next to Ichigo-chan!" we sat in the front this time. I never liked to sing in front of people. It's not like I suck or anything. I just don't like to. "Now class!" Hakiya-sensei had a British accent. "Today we have a special new transfer student!" I heard Tsukiyomi mutter, "Damn it!" Hakiya-sensei moved aside and a blonde girl was behind her, "Welcome Hoshina Utau!" Again there were people fainting. Hoshina-san was the newest hit at the school. I wonder why she transferred here. Tsukiyomi slid down in his chair and muttered again, "Damn it!" The girl sat on the other side of the room in the front. Tsukiyomi relaxed. Hakiya-sensei continued, "Now, who wants to show Hoshina-sama how talented you are" Everyone was quiet. Tsukiyomi poked my side and I jumped, "Hey!" There were gasps and laughter. Hakiya-sensei sat down, "Very well! Hinamori-san, come to the front of the room and do something. You must have some voice to be able to get in the school." What!?! "Come on then, Hinamori-san! Hurry up!" Gulp. You know what!? I'm gonna do this just to show her that she shouldn't judge me by how I act! I made my way to the piano in the front. Hm…oh! I could just make the song up as I go! So where should I start…"Sometime today, Hinamori-san!" Here goes nothing…

(Peace of me by Natasha Bedingfield! I don't own obviously nya!)

"_**Standing still but still moving**_

_**Lying down but not resting.**_

_**Breathing air, suffocating.**_

_**All the while, I'm debating.**_

_**Life was never what I thought,**_

_**Never what I wanted it to be.**_

_**Had a plan, couldn't follow.**_

_**Had a dream, it was hollow.**_

_**Everywhere felt like nowhere.**_

_**Everything was so boring.**_

_**Life was never was never what I wanted**_

_**Never what I thought.**_

_**Until you came and turned it all around.**_

_**Oh, you found the whole of me!**_

_**I was empty, now I'm better, **_

_**All my peace is back together. Ya**_

_**Restless ways for a living**_

_**Fitting in 'cos I was driven**_

_**Saying yes when I meant no.**_

_**Holding on, should've let go**_

_**I was scattered on the ground**_

_**You picked me up**_

_**All I wanted was a little bit of hope, **_

_**Couldn't find it**_

_**You showed me things I never knew I owned**_

_**You put a light to it!**_

_**Oh, you found the whole of me!**_

_**I was empty, now I'm better**_

'_**Cos you pieced me back together**_

_**What a life, always tried**_

_**What a life, lived without you**_

_**Don't leave me, and I wont**_

_**Fall apart, I won't leave you**_

_**And it's cold, and I'm blind**_

_**And I would, and it feels good**_

_**What a waste of my mind**_

_**Every time, all the time**_

_**Oh, you found the whole of me!  
It was missing, it was broken**_

_**You've put it back together!**_

_**Oh, you've found the whole of me**_

_**I was empty, now I'm better,**_

'_**Cos you pieced me back together."**_

At first there was silence. Then there was clapping and whistling. Even Hakiya-sensei looked impressed. Hoshina-san wasn't there anymore. Probably got called away.

-After music-

"Wow, _Amu_! You never told me you could sing like that!" Tsukiyomi was going on and on. Blah blah blah! "Lunch time!"

-At lunch-

"Are you sure we can sit here, Tsukiyomi?" He had picked the table where the 'popular' people sat. "It'll be fine, Ichigo-chan." The girl from earlier sat next to us, "What up? Can I call you Amu?" Uh…"Okay. And you're Keiko, right?" She nodded, "That's meh!" The boy sat next to her, "I'm Nagehiko." Hm…They didn't notice Tsukiyomi? I turned to look at him. He was sleeping. Kawaii! He looks like a cat! Wait! Did I just say he was cute!? What's wrong with me!?

-After lunch-

"Hey Sierra, SP! Come meet Amu!" Two girls ran over to us after being called by Keiko. The girl named Sierra had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, jeans, and black shoes. "What up, guys?" The girl named SP giggled, "The sky is up, silly!" She had a clip in her white hair. Her hair had tints of green. Her shirt was white with 'SP' written on it. She had black shorts and flip flops on. Tsukiyomi was looking at a butterfly on one of the flowers. SP Ran up to him, "What ch'ya doing?" No answer. She reached out to try and catch the butterfly but it flew away. "NU! Butterfly, come back!" She chased after it and Sierra followed her. Tsukiyomi snapped out of his daze. He looked at me and smirked. He caught me staring! I quickly turned away. Keiko patted my back, "Good luck taming that stray!" Huh? Gah! I'm blushing!

-At the dorm-

"That was tiring!" I flopped down on the bed. Tsukiyomi closed the door. "You haven't said a word the whole way back, Tsukiyomi! Something wrong?" He didn't respond. I sat up, "What's wrong? Tsukiyomi? You okay?" He sat next to me. He looks sick. I touched his forehead. Youch! He's burning up! I saw him sway a little. He fell over with his head on my lap and dozed off. "Tsukiyomi!" No response. What could've made him sick? After the butterfly thing we helped SP catch some fireflies. Oh! I accidently pushed him into the fountain! And it's cold outside! It's entirely my fault! I'll make it up to him! I'll make sure he gets better soon!

-Later-

"SP, get down!" Keiko, Sierra, Nagehiko, and 2 others had come over. Sayomi had hair a little longer than mine but black. She had dark blue eyes and was wearing a black and blue punk Goth outfit. Cross looked pretty much the same. Only shorter and her cloths were black and purple. "But I want a piggy back ride!" There was a knock at the door. "I'll be right there!" I hurried to the door. The Tadase person was there. (A.n. - warning! Major gayness on Tadase's part! I'm sorry Ikuto! But I have to put this here for the story nya!) "Can I help you?" He stepped inside. How rude! He ran into the bedroom. What's he doing!? He's gonna wake Tsukiyomi! I ran after him.

When I got there Tsukiyomi was still asleep. Only one thing was different. Tadase was hugging him!!! "Get away from MY Ikuto, Tadase!" He didn't move. Grrrr…hey! Did I just say 'my Ikuto'? Tsukiyomi's eyes slowly opened. He looked up and he saw Tadase. At first he froze. Then the next thing I knew Tadase was thrown out the window, "Stay the hell away from me, Tadagay!" At least he's feeling better…

Ikuto's POV

-Friday at music-

"Hoshina-sama could not make today's class. But we must still prepare for her next arrival!" Hakiya-sensei was going on and on about Utau. Who cares if she's not here!?! I don't! "So for an assignment you must all write a song and be ready to present on Monday!" Amu wasn't paying attention. "Who wants to-"I poked Amu's side and she yelped before the old hag was done. "Hinamori-san! Jumpy, now aren't we! Who would you like to volunteer?" I thought we could hear Amu again! No fair! Amu smirked, "I pick Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" What? I don't wanna! The old hag nodded, "Very well. Tsukiyomi-bozu, come up and do something! You must have some musical talent to be able to get in my call!"(A.n. - -bozu at the end of the name means like squirt or kid or dumb one. So pretty much she's offending him nya) Grrrr… Fine! Calling me a bozu! I'll show her! I stood up and grabbed a violin. (A.n- he's playing the thing he always plays nya)

-After music-

"Wow, Tsukiyomi! You never told me you could play the violin like that!" Amu was going on and on. Blah blah blah! "Lunch time!" (A.n. - look familiar nya?)

Amu's POV -at lunch-

"Can I have your pudding, Lina?! Please!"SP was going crazy with pudding. Lina had tanish skin and dark, thick, curly hair. Her eyes were so dark of a brown that you could barely see the pupil! She was wearing a short sleeved shirt and a jean skirt. Her hair was back with a headband. "Fine." SP smiled and gobbled down the pudding in two seconds flat! "You're gonna throw up if you eat so fast!"

-After lunch-

"Wow! It fells great to have so many friends, Tsukiyomi!" We were walking through the park. Just Tsukiyomi and me. "There's Keiko, Sierra, SP, Nagehiko, Sayomi, Cross, Lina, and…you." He looked at me, "I'm your friend?" I felt my face grow hot. Why can he make me blush so easily?! I looked away. "Good. I'd like that, for now." I looked back at him. He smiled. Not his usual smirk. Tsukiyomi actually smiled a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

-Later-

Two others had joined our group. Karie had short, white, edgy hair with grayish-blue streaks in it. Her eyes were reddish-pink. She wore a gothic style black tank top with red stripes. She also had long, black pants that flare out at the end with red lining. Her shoes were 'Mary Janes' and she wore white tights. Or other friend was Lony and she had long, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a skirt that was just above the knee and a long sleeved knitted sweater. "I miss my pudding!" SP was whining, again. Lony patted her back, "You shouldn't have eaten it all at once."

-After classes-

"I hate music!" Tsukiyomi was trying to finish the music assignment. "Just try harder, Tsukiyomi. Jeez! Everyone thought you were all mature and hot when you transferred here, but you can be so immature and childish!" I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "Stop being so cold. Call me Ikuto." This is getting so annoying! "You have to do something for me first!" I could fell him smirk, "And what would that be, _Amu_?" I spoke without thinking, "You have to take me to the festival tomorrow, Tsukiyomi!" He pated my head, "That's all? Okay!" Huh? No, wait! That's not what I was gonna say! "I have a date with Amu!"

TBC…

Yuuki: That was a long chapter nya!

Amu: if she messed up personalities or anything then tell her so she can fix it

Ikuto: I have a date with Amu!

Yuuki: everyone will have bigger parts later nya!

Everyone: Arigatou and please review!


	4. Date Disaster!

Yuuki: here's another chapter nya! And I just got a laptop and its evil! Every time I try to type the next chapter and save then I get out but when I look for it, it's not there! And it won't let me go on internet! So evil nya!

Amu: short chat this time

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 4: Date disaster

Amu's POV

"Why do they have to come?!" Tsukiyomi was whining again. He can be so childish! I had invited Sierra, SP, Keiko, Nagehiko, Sayomi, Cross, Karie, Lina, Lonny, Tadase, and our newest friends! Yaya and Kairi! 'We're here!" How'd I get myself into this? Tsukiyomi poked my side, "Are you ignoring me, Ichigo-chan?" I was trying to! But in the end only Sierra, SP, Tsukiyomi, and me had come. Keiko and Nagehiko said they were 'busy' and I really don't want to know what's going on…Sayomi, Cross, and Karie said they had to finish they're evil homework. Lina and Lonny had some club thing. Tadase said he was going to go visit a friend…and Yaya was being tutored by Kairi. "We're here!" I sighed. "Where should we go first?" SP started jumping up and down, "Let's go to the rollercoaster!"

It seemed like a good idea at the time but…THIS THING IS SO BIG! The ride started. We were going up and up and up…"I wanna get off!" Tsukiyomi and I were in the very front with Sierra and SP right behind us. He smirked, "Is Ichigo-chan a scaredy cat?" Grrrr… "I'm not a sca- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" We started going down really fast! Tsukiyomi was just sitting there in his own thoughts. SP was laughing. I was screaming. And Sierra was laughing her head off! I'm gonna die!!!!!! I squeezed Tsukiyomi's hand. "Amu?" I couldn't hear him. "Let me off this thing! Ikuto!!!"

-After the ride-

"Let's go in the haunted house!" Are they trying to kill me!?

-Haunted house-

"I'll go get snacks with SP! You two have 'fun'!" Sierra winked. Huh? The two left and once again left me alone…with Tsukiyomi…Everyone hates me…don't they… "Let's go, _Amu_!" I was dragged into the haunted hose of doom! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-In the haunted house-

I screamed. There's a ghost in front of me! "Amu, calm down! It's just cardboard!" Another one popped up next to me and I jumped. "Amu, you're heavier than you look." Gah! "Put me down, Tsukiyomi!" He didn't, "Not until you keep your promise to call me Ikuto!" I sighed. "Fine! Put me down…I-Ikuto!"

-At the snack bar-

"So did you guys have fun?" we had caught up with Sierra and SP. "Amu jumped into my arms cause of a cardboard ghost." Does he HAVE to tell the world!?! "Shut up, Tsukiyomi!"

"You said you would call me Ikuto!"

"I changed my mind!"

"Why are you so cold to me!?"

"Because!"  
"Because why!?"

"Cause…cause…Just cause!"

"That's no answer, Ichigo-chan!"

"Stop calling me that, T-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Sierra had yelled. SP was giggling. Sierra pointed at the crowd that had formed around us. Hehe… "Could you stop fighting?! You're acting like and old married couple that are sick of having twenty kids! And no, Ikuto, that does not give you an excuse to make Amu have twenty kids!" She added the last part when Tsukiyomi had gotten that perverted look on his face. He crossed his arms, "No fair!" He's kind of cute when he pouts! I didn't just think that! No! Bad Amu BAD! "Ichigo-chan, why are you hitting yourself?" I realized I had been slapping my forehead. I guess that's why it hurts so much. Sierra calmed down when she saw that we were done. "Now let's go see that concert that we were going to see while we wait for the others!"

-At the concert-

"Who's concert is it, Ichigo-chan?" I haven't told him yet. "Hoshina Utau's!" He froze, "H-Hoshina Utau's?" That's what I just said! I nodded. "I-I just remembered that I uh…h-have to go uh…do….something! Bye A-Amu!" With that he started to walk away. Okay maybe more of run away. Why does he always act weirder when Hoshina-san comes up? "Hey, Sierra, I'm going to go with Ikuto! Tell the others! Kay!?" SP and Sierra waved, "Kay!" I ran after Ikuto. Oh and in the end I gave in and am calling him Ikuto. It's those evilly cute kitten eyes! They're evil I tell you! Evil!

-At the dorm-

I finally caught up to him! "Tsuk- I mean Ikuto! Why'd ya run off?!" He sat down on my bed. I sat next to him. I've never run so much in my life! "You can tell me, Ikuto. You don't have to keep secrets from me. We're friends. Right?" I saw his hands tighten into fists, "I don't want to be your 'friend'. Huh? His voice is so calm right now. But different calm. It kind of scares me. (A.n. - he sure knows how to avoid a question nya…) "When we first met I wanted nothing to do with you. You were just some girl and I was bored so I thought that it might be fun. But now…I want to…I don't know what I want…" He chuckled, "Heck! I don't even know why I'm alive! It would be so much easier just to die!" He walked over to the window. I found myself in awe as the moonlight cast down on him. He looked at me and for the first time I noticed a glint in his eyes. "Why? Why cant it just all end. How come every time I think it's the end I remember you and I can't just end myself?" He started walking back towards me. I felt afraid of him all of a sudden. He's a pervert but he wouldn't do anything to me! Would he? I snapped out of my thoughts when I was shoved back onto the bed. I squeaked. "Why do I feel this way around you? _Amu_." He climbed on top of me. "_Amu_" What's gotten into him?! "I-Ikuto y-you're s-s-scar-ring me!" His face leaned closer to mine. "_Amu_" I felt his lips press against mine and tears fell from my eyes. I tried to push him off but he caught my wrists and held them above my head. He pulled away slightly. "_Amu_" Why does he keep saying my name!? What's gotten into him!? What's he going to do?! I felt his hand stroke my…erm…'chest'. "_Amu_" He pressed his lips against mine again. I felt something wet slide against my bottom lip. I kept my mouth shut tight. When he pulled away again I was gasping for air. Why is he doing this?! I yelped as Ikuto started licking my neck. I wanted to scream. To tell him to stop. But I couldn't. "_Amu_" Why? Why does my heart skip a beat when I'm with him?! "_Amu_" Why? How did this 'date' turn into such a disaster?!!

TBC…

Yuuki: sorry your characters haven't shown up that much yet.

Amu: and she's sorry for any cheesiness

Ikuto: I touched Amu's boob!

Amu: Pervert!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	5. Seductive Neko!

Yuuki: I feel terrible nya! I forgot my mortal enemy's birthday today nya!

Ikuto: if you don't like them then why do you feel terrible?

Yuuki: cause they're my best friend nya!

Amu: start the story

'Thoughts if in normal POV'

Chapter 5: Stupid Seductive Neko

Amu's POV

"Amu" I felt like screaming. I wanted to. What's stopping me? I'm afraid!

"Amu" What's gotten into him!? I found some of my voice,

"I-Ikuto, stop…Y-you're scaring me!" There was a loud knock on the door and that snapped him out of it.

He looked up at me, "A-Amu…" His grip on my wrists loosened and I was able to

push him off. I ran towards the door. When I opened it I almost ran into everyone.

Keiko was talking,

"Why didn't you answer earl- what happened to you?!" I probably look like a mess. I am a mess!

"Why is Amu-chi crying?" I looked up at Yaya. I then heard footsteps behind me,

"Amu, I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me!" I-Ikuto! I ran behind Karie. The school director

walked over to us, "Tsukiyomi-san, what did you so to this girl?" If he finds out the then Ikuto will

be expelled! "Young lady, what happened?" He'll get expelled…"N-nothing." The man gave me a

doubtful look but walked away anyways. "Amu, you can tell us inside." But I don't want to tell you guys, Lonny!

I was dragged back into the dorm along with Ikuto. I don't want to get Ikuto expelled…

Ikuto's POV

"What happened, Amu?" All her little friends were asking her what happened for about the millionth time.

Why doesn't she just answer? It's not like she cares about what happens to me… What came over me? What

was I planning to do to Amu?

"Spill it, Ikuto!" I looked up. Keiko scares me sometimes…especially when she's just had her fun with

Nagehiko…I don't know how he survives in the same dorm with her… I looked away but she kept on talking

anyways, "Tell me or else!"  
"Or else what?"

"I'll make you!"

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"I have my ways!"

"Leave me alone."

"You have the easy way, where you just tell me! Or the hard way, where the torturous fun begins!"

"And what would that be?"

She laughed and grinned evilly, "You'll go _there_!" Scary…

"He didn't do anything. It was just a nightmare…" Everyone looked back at Amu. Keiko crossed her

arms and pouted, "That's no fun!" Amu…

-After everyone left-

Normal POV

"You didn't have to lie to them…" Amu looked up from her untouched food at Ikuto's words,

"I didn't lie." He looked at her with bewildered eyes, "W-what do you mean? You said it was just a ni-"

"It was just a nightmare! Nothing happened!" Amu got up and ran into the bathroom. "Amu…"

-With Amu-

"It was just a nightmare! I have to believe that! I don't want to…I can't hate Ikuto…" Amu slid down

the door onto the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Amu thought 'I can't hate Ikuto?' There was a knock on the door,

"Amu, can you come out?" She didn't answer. Ikuto sighed, "I'm really sorry! I don't know wh-…" He

stopped talking as Amu opened the door and hugged him, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything…it was

just a nightmare…" Ikuto just stood there, "Amu…why are you-" She cut him off,

"Just stop talking…" Amu hugged him tighter.

-Next day-

Amu's POV

"Amu, you're going to be late…again." Things had gotten pretty awkward between me and Ikuto but

it was a little better now… And I keep a bottle of pepper spray under my pillow…

"I'm coming, Ikuto!" I headed out the door and we started the long walk to the class room. Today we had

music first. Oh shit! I forgot to write the song! I'm going to die! I have to make and excuse! I can't tell

her the truth! I mean if I say oh I wasn't able to do my homework because my dorm mate almost

fucked me but that was just a nightmare!

She'll either laugh or get Ikuto suspended! What to do? What to do?

-After music-

"Why didn't you do the assignment?" I was walking with Ikuto, Sierra, SP, Keiko, Nagehiko, Sayomi,

and Cross. Everyone else was is some other class. "I just didn't remember…" I am not a good liar so if

they figure it out then I won't be surprised. "Why? Were you and Ikuto busy?" I felt that damn blush

come on my face, "N-NO!" Keiko looked at me funny, "Why are you blushing? Did I say something?"

Oh, she meant something else! That was a close one! "No! I was just thinking!" Now Sayomi got the same

expression as Keiko on her face, "What were you thinking about that made you blush?" I felt that damn

stupid blush deepen, "N-nothing!" Then Sierra got that look, "Why are you stuttering? What's wrong?"

I'm going to blow my cover! Ikuto put his arms around my shoulders, "She was up late helping me with

the music thingy." They all said, "Oh!" at the same time. "So that's why it was so good! That explains it!"

Ikuto…

-After classes at the dorm-

Normal POV 

"You didn't have to give me credit for your song, Ikuto…" He sat down on the bed and shook his head, "You

didn't have to lie for me either…"

"But I wanted to…"

"So did I…"

"Ikuto, I didn't lie for you…"

"Then for what?"

"I didn't lie at all! I just had a nightmare!"

"Amu…"

"Stop talking!" Amu went over to him and hugged him. She then whispered something that was

probably meant for only her ears to hear, "Stupid Seductive Neko…"

TBC…

Yuuki: I haven't updated in a while nya…SORRY!

Amu: and she has a pole now some people just put their answer in their reviews but she doesn't want to do math so just vote in the pole on her page thingy please…

Ikuto: curse the day she learned to use that pole button…

Yuuki: anyways nya! The question is…Which should I write next nya?

Someone you like, Ikuto

Neko-san is back!

Shugo Neko!

Or just stick with Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's for now nya

Ikuto: please vote so she doesn't strangle us when she's deciding on her own…

Amu: or kill us with her exploding microwave…

Yuuki: no one can let that go, can they nya

Ikuto: no they cant

Yuuki: there's Matt, Niki, Eric, my mom, my dad, Melo, Kimber, Kelly, Chris, lil Angie and a bunch of other people nya! Now Ikuto and Amu can't let it go either nya!

Everybody: Arigatou!


	6. Singing Ichigo!

Yuuki: here's the next chapter

Yoru: on with the story nya!

"_**Bold italics is someone singing"**_

Chapter 6: singing Ichigo

Amu's POV

"Amu, hurry up!" I was getting ready for class and was late, again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Things were pretty normal with Ikuto and me again. Though he wasn't as pervy and I still had that pepper spray…I sort of miss his pervyness though…

"Ichigo-chan, stop daydreaming!"

"Alright, alright!" I ran out the bathroom door. I was wearing a black knitted sweater and another black mini-skirt. My hair was down. There was one rule in the school I didn't get…why do the guys have to wear a school uniform but the girls don't…?

-Lunch-

"Everyone is absent today…it feels lonely without them…" All of our friends weren't here today. Strange…the table, which was usually full, was now only occupied by Ikuto and me. Today had been a strange day…

"What's wrong, Ichigo-chan?" I looked up at Ikuto. His eyes were filled with worry and something else…Hey! Wait a minute! Since when could I read Ikuto's eyes!?!!

-After classes at park-

Ikuto and I were walking through the park. It's always so peaceful.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"For the music assignment."

"Oh…I don't know. I'll just right another song…"

"What's wrong, Amu?"

"Nothing."

"The trees are nice."

"I used to come here when I was little."

"Really?"

"Ya, with my little sister, Ami. She used to say 'My oh my!' a lot."

"The world changes a lot."

"Ya…"

-Next day at music-

"I told you to do it. What are you going to do now, Ichigo-chan?" I hadn't written the song in the end…I'll just have to wing it…

"Hinamori-san, you are first." What!? Why do I have to be first!? Ikuto whispered a little tune in my ear,

"_**My oh my,**_

_**Look how time flies by**_

_**Look how the world changes in a blink of an eye…"**_

Oh ya! In the park we tried to make a mini song with that! I could us it! I walked over to the keyboard. I could use different sounds…

**(My oh my by the Wreckers. I do not own nya!)**

"_**This concrete road used to just be dirt**_

_**We'd drive out here after work**_

_**Every Friday night when I was eighteen.**_

_**This parking lot used to be a field**_

_**I parked here in my Oldsmobile**_

_**Long before the Sonic and the Walgreens.**_

_**Not no more**_

_**Not no more**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look how time flies**_

_**Look how the world changes in a blink of an eye**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look how the years have flown**_

_**Turning around before you know it**_

_**Up and gone**_

_**Oh my, oh my, oh my.**_

_**Times have changed and so have I **_

_**I once was young and starry-eyed**_

_**Now I have these bittersweet memories.**_

_**Songs were long and gas was cheap**_

_**No cell phones and water was free**_

_**Daddy paid and I never had to worry**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look how time flies**_

_**In a blink of an eye**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look how the years have flown**_

_**Turning around before you know it**_

_**Up and gone**_

_**Oh my, oh my, oh my."**_

Yay I remembered all the lyrics! Everyone clapped then it went silent. Hoshina-chan's manager came up to me and handed me a card.

"I think our company would like your voice. Call this number if you're looking for a job."

-After classes at dorm-

"Don't take the job." We had just entered the room and Ikuto hadn't said anything. I looked at him but his bangs covered his eyes.

"What? You always said I'd make a good singer. Why shouldn't I?"

"You'll leave."

"So?"

"Leave like Utau."

"You mean Hoshina-san? What do you mean?"

"…can ya keep a secret?"

"S-sure." He's serious. Scary serious.

"She's my sister." (A.n. - we all knew that nya!)

"S-she can't be! Your last name is Tsukiyomi! Her's is Hoshina!"

"Stage name."

"B-but…say this is all true. What does that have to do with anything?"

"…"

"What's wrong?" I sat next to Ikuto on the bed. Keeping my pillow close to me and the pepper spray… He sighed,

"I might as well tell you. When we were little, Utau and me, our parents were crazy with Utau's voice. They thought she could be the newest hit and they could be rich. They weren't really our parents though. Step-parents are what they were. So eventually they were able to get Utau a recording contract with that company Easter. As you can see, Utau is now a music idol and I am stuck here. Having a brother would affect her job so I no longer matter to them. Utau is still crazy with her 'love' for me so I tend to keep away from her." I stared at him.

"So you're saying that you are the 'unloved' son of the Hoshina's?"

"You could say that…"

"Prove it." He sighed again.

"Fine." Ikuto pulled out his phone and called someone.

"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end said. Whoa! It's Hoshina-san's voice!

"Hey Utau. Could you convince Ichigo-chan that you are who you a-"

"_Ichigo-chan!? Who is the slut!? Hand her to me! I'll show her not to mess with Utau Hoshina's brother!"_

"Bye, Utau." He hung up. That was rude…

"Told ya."

"Whoa."

"Ya…"

"So what does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't want to lose someone else I care about…"

"Ikuto…When's your birthday?"

"December 1st. Why?"

"On your birthday, we'll spend the whole day doing whatever you want. Kay? But I'm still going to take the job…" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"But Amu, I-"

"I promise. No matter what. I'll stay with you!" I smiled. I don't like seeing him like this…

-Saturday-

Ikuto and I were walking towards the Easter building. Today was the audition for new singers. Afterwards we were meeting the others for ice cream.

"Here we are." I walked in the door and the room was decorated and there were young girls everywhere. These girls must be the others who are auditioning….

"Nervous?"

"A-a little."

"Don't be. They'll just see it as weakness and stomp on you."

"W-what!?"

"Just stay calm."

"You're not very helpful!"

"Got your song ready, Ichigo-chan?"

"Song?"

"It's an audition! You need to sing."

"Oh no! I didn't think of anything!"

"You don't have to write one. Just memorize something…"

"B-but! She said it'd be better to write one!"

"Then write one."

"B-but what if I c-"

"You'll be fine. You're a great singer and you've been great in class." I'm such an idiot! The intercom came on and a lady spoke,

"Number 4. Please come in!" I looked down at my number. Number 5. I'm next!

"I-Ikuto! what do I do!?"

"First, don't panic. Just think of something in your head and make it up as you go."

"O-okay…I can't think of anything!" The lady came on the intercom again,

"Number 5. Please come in!" What!? That's me!

"Ikuto, what do I do!?" He sighed and pulled me in the room. There were two men and a girl there. Sitting behind a table.

"You are Hinamori Amu, correct?" I nodded,

"Y-yes."

"Very well. Um…who is this?" He pointed to Ikuto. He's not a loud in here!? I can't do this without him!

"H-he's with me. Could he stay here please?"

"Fine. But he mustn't make any noise." He pointed to a chair and Ikuto pated my head before going to sit down,

"Good luck, Ichigo-chan. Sing from your heart. You like to sing. Right?"

"Start please." I gulped. I hope I can do this. Um…

"Hurry. We don't have all day. If you are nervous please come at a later date."

"N-no! I can do it now."

"Very well."

**(Stand still look pretty by the Wreckers. I don't own nya!)**

"_**I want to paint my face**_

_**And pretend I'm someone else**_

_**Sometimes I get so fed up**_

_**I don't even want to look at myself**_

_**But people have problems that are worse than mine**_

_**I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time**_

_**And I hate the way you look at me I have to say**_

_**I wish I could start over**_

_**I am slowly falling apart**_

_**I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start**_

_**You might think it's easy being me**_

_**You just stand still, look pretty.**_

_**Sometimes I find myself shaking**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**And then it hits me and I can't**_

_**Even believe this is my life**_

_**But people have problems that are worse than mine**_

_**I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time**_

_**And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths**_

_**I'm not strong enough to deal with it.**_

_**I am slowly falling apart**_

_**I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start**_

_**You might think it's easy being me**_

_**Just stand still, look pretty."**_

They stood up,

"Call the recording company!"

"Get a manager!" The girl walked up to me,

"Congratulations! You are going to be the next big hit! Next to Hoshina Utau of course! Well, I have to say that. You might even be better!" I made it!? I ran over to Ikuto,

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"I couldn't think of anything for a song…but when I looked at you those words popped into my head!" He pated my head,

"It wasn't me. You thought of them. Congrats, Ichigo-chan." I smiled up at him,

"Still, you stayed with me and that deserves a thank you!" He ruffled up my hair. Which I spent the entire day doing!

"You're my little singing Ichigo!"

TBC….

Yuuki: little cheesiness at the end but not much. sorry it's so rushed

Ikuto; you haven't updated this in forever!

Yuuki: it's all HIS fault!

Amu: who is he?

Yuuki: I dare not say his name! the devil shall surely haunt it!

Amu: okayyyyyyyyy…

Everyone: Arigatou!


	7. Amu's samurai has a drunk elf!

Yuuki: I'm freezing nya! –Shivering-

Ikuto: you're typing this outside

Amu: in the rain

Yuuki: but I'm locked outside of the house nya

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 7: Amu's samurai has a drunk elf!

Amu's POV

"I made it!" I still can't believe it! Ikuto and I were walking to the store where they sold the BEST ice cream EVER! As soon as we got out I called Lina. She said she was balancing on a log… but she told the others and I heard Lonny spazzing out in the background and saying "Kya!" So we were going to meet everyone at the ice cream shop. And best of all Ikuto was paying! Even though he didn't know yet…!

-Ice cream shop-

"Congrats, Hinamori!" Kukai, our newest friend, made a thumbs up sign.

"Hey, hey! Look! Karaoke! Amu, sing for us!" SP pointed at the little stage where a couple was just getting off after finishing  
"B-but somebody else is probably already in line to be next!"

"I already signed you up, Ichigo-chan."

"I-Ikuto!"

"I'm talking to you not them. Besides, if you're going to be singing, you have to get on a stage in front of people and sing." He got a point there…I sighed,

"You're so mean." How come I always give in to Ikuto…? I walked up over to the machine to choose the song. Hm…so many choices…how come there's so many Christmas songs when it's not even thanksgiving yet!?

"What song are you singing, Ichigo-chan?" I jumped.

"I'm going to be singing at your funeral if you don't stop scaring me like that!" He laughed a little,

"Just choose one randomly."

"But what if I don't know the words!?"

"They show up on that screen."

"Oh…"

"Just get on the stage and I'll take care of the song." Ikuto pushed me onto the stage and clicked a song without looking. I looked around. Only our friends were watching. So it shouldn't be too bad… The beginning of the song started. I know this song…

(Butterfly by Smile.D.K. I do not own! I know it's a different singer but I couldn't think of any other song nya…)

"_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Where's my samurai?"**_

This could be fun. I saw SP, Yaya, and Keiko start dancing around the shop.

"_**I've been searching for a man**_

_**All across Japan**_

_**Just to find**_

_**To find my samurai!**_

_**Someone who is strong**_

_**But still a little shy**_

_**Yes I need**_

_**I need my samurai!"**_

I started to move around a little. I looked at Ikuto to see him smiling. $and I couldn't help but blush. So what!? He's so damn hot! I can admit to that! Sue me!

"_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!"**_

I saw a few people I didn't know turn towards me.

"_**I've been searching in the woods**_

_**And high upon the hills!**_

_**Just to find**_

_**To find my samurai!**_

_**Someone who won't regret**_

_**To keep me in his net!**_

_**Yes I need**_

_**I need my samurai!"**_

I looked back at Ikuto.

"_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Where's my samurai?**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Where's my samurai?**_

_**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!**_

_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Where's my samurai?**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Ay ee ay ee ay**_

_**Where's my samurai?"**_

I love watching everyone dance! And Ikuto smile!

"_**Ay ay ee ay**_

_**I'm your little butterfly!**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!"**_

The song ended and the applause started. I bowed a little and ran off the stage.

"Thanks that was fun!"

No problem, Ichigo-chan."

"If you call me Ichigo-chan then I get to call you Neko-kun!"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna give you a taste of your own medicine!"

"But why call me Neko-kun?"

"You remind me of a cat!"

"Sure, Ichigo-chan."

We walked back over to the table.

"That was awesome, Amu! But I don't think Lonny knows you're off the stage yet…" Sayomi pointed at her. Lonny was still cheering,

"Kya! Amu rocks!" Then she tripped and fell.

"Ow!" Karie started laughing. Keiko hit her on the head,

"Nu! Bad! Only I can laugh at people!" Karie hit her back,

"Aw screw it!"

-Later-

Sierra, SP, Ikuto, and I were heading towards our dorms. Since they were only a few doors apart.

"You were great, Amu!"

"Thanks, Sierra!"

"Amu wasn't great! She was awesome!"

"Thanks SP but…you don't have to jump off the walls and yell it to the world…" We arrived at the dorm and Ikuto and SP went into their dorms. I was about to follow Neko-kun when Sierra grabbed my arm,

"Do you like him?"

"Huh? You mean Neko-kun?"

"Neko-kun?"

"I-I mean Ikuto!"

"You were looking at him the whole time and uh you kind of drooled a bit…okay a lot!"

"I don't l-like him like h-him!"

-Later-

Why'd she have to ask me that!? Now I can't stop thinking about Ikuto! Oh, my god! That's what Keiko meant that day! And when Tadase was all like 'stay away from Ikuto-kun!'

"What's wrong, Ichigo-chan?"

"N-nothing!"

"You're lying."

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm f-fine, Neko-kun!"

"Amu, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind…"

"It helps if you tell someone."

"But I can't tell YOU…"

"Why not?" I have to think of something that'll get him to drop the topic! Even if it's so ick…it's the only thing I can think of right now…

"I-I'm…" I forced a blush onto my face. Okay, maybe it wasn't forced. But it's so not true and sooooo ble!

"You're?"

"I'm…er…I'MHAVINGYOURBABY!!!!!!!!" He stared at me as if I was crazy. Then his eyes widened a bit,

"W-what!?" I'm so dead if he finds the truth…!

"Uh…Don't make me say it again…!"

"But…And…You…Me…Never did…How….When!? Shit! Utau is going to kill everyone!"

(A.n.- I know that Ikuto is always a little out of character in this but right now he's going to be so out of character that it'll seem that it's not even him but I always thought it would be funny if he spazzed out! X3 nya!)

"Huh?"

"She has issues! Amu! Save yourself!"

"Uh…Ikuto…"

"Shit! Tadagay is going to kill Amu!"

"Ikuto…calm down…"

"Double Shit! Amu isn't going to make the singer thing!"

"Iku-"

"Triple shit! Lonny, Sierra, Lina, Karie, Sayomi, and everyone else are going to get me expelled and I won't be able to see Amu!"

"Uh, Ikuto…Y-"

"Shit times a hundred! Keiko is going to send me THERE!"

"Ikuto…"

"I'm going to die!"

"IKUTO! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!!!"

"Oh shit!" We ran into the kitchen and began coughing from all the smoke. Ikuto opened the window and the smoke cleared a bit. I went to the oven and turned it off. Then I got soaked when Ikuto sent the water over my head to the little fire.

-Later-

"Dinner is done…." I brought out the plate.

"It's a little over done…" Ikuto poked it with a spoon. I sighed,

"More like a lot over done."

"What was it? Soup?"

"Fish."

"God! The fish melted!"

"Ya…Ikuto…next time I tell you to turn off the thing in ten minutes…I mean 10 minutes! Not 4 hours!"

"Ehe…sorry, Amu…"

-After ordering take out-

"Ikuto! I told you it wasn't milk! Now look! You're drunk!"

"But. Hiccup. It looked like milk! Hiccup." The person who delivered had messed up the orders or something cause we ended up with drinks and Shrimp Lu Mein…

"But I told you it wasn't!"

"Oh, my god! It's an elf! Hiccup." He pointed at the floor in front of me. I sweat dropped. He's either lost it or really REALLY drunk. I go with the latter…

"Ikuto, th-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! You'll scare it away!" I sighed,

"Ikuto, that's not an elf!"

"NUUUUU!!! You scared it away! Hiccup. Ichigo-chan, how could you…" His eyes watered up a bit. Oh boy…this is going to be a LONG night…This is so not Ikuto…

"Ichigo-chan. Hiccup. Can I sleep with you tonight?! The elf says that it's going to eat me!"  
"_Sure_…But your elf buddy leaves! Kay?!"

"Kay! Hiccup."

-Later-

I was lying in bed and Neko-kun was right next to me. Hopefully he'll sleep the drunkness off. I felt arms around my waist.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Amu, you're so sexy. Let's make you mine." I felt his warm breath against my neck. Usually it smells like some sweet milk but right now it just smells like sour alcohol.

"Ikuto, snap out of it!"

"But you're so addictive." His hand went under my shirt and rested against my stomach. I reached under my pillow. Gah! The pepper spray is gone! Where is it…?

"You lied."

"Huh?"

"There is no kid."

"Ikut-"

"So let's make it the truth."

TBC…

Yuuki: -still shivering- of all the days to lose my key nya! well I guess I deserve it since I haven't updated in forever…

Amu: where'd ya leave it this time

Yuuki: at Matt's nya me and Niki and Eric were there to annoy him

Amu: just call them to bring it

Yuuki: great idea nya! If I had a phone!

Everyone: Arigatou! Please review!


	8. The Manager!

Yuuki: sorry I haven't updated in a while nya!

Ikuto: she hates us

Yuuki: no I was just doing other stuff!

Yoru: you betrayed us!

Amu: yeah!

Yuuki: =-.-'= on with the story nya!

Chapter 8: the manager

"So let's make the lie the truth." Amu tried to get out of his grip around her waist but couldn't. Instead it made him pull her closer. She felt something hard press up against her side.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Hm?" He started to unbutton Amu's shirt while climbing on top of her. Ikuto also used his other hand to take off his own shirt. So why isn't Amu doing anything? Well, she's too busy trying to find the pepper spray…

"Got it!" At least she found it…today is not Ikuto's lucky day…

-Next day-

Amu and Ikuto were walking to the park where they were meeting up with the others. Amu has already forgiven Ikuto, thinking it was more of the gunk he drunk than him that was a t fault. In reality it was a bit of both.

"Amu! Ikuto! Over here!" Karie called over to them. The two walked over to them and Amu pointed at Keiko,

"What's wrong with her?" Keiko was sitting in a mushroom corner and mumbling incoherent stuff to herself.

"Nagehiko is at his parents' for the day." Sayomi explained.

"How'd ya know that? Keiko hasn't told anyone!" SP asked.

"Uh…what's that?!" She ran off in a random direction. Cross sighed,

"I'll catch ya guys later." then ran off. Amu walked over to Keiko,

"K-…" The silver-haired girl turned her head slowly and had that creepy expression on her face,

"Leave me alone or die…" Then she turned back to her mushrooms while Amu slowly backed away,

"O-okay…"

-'bout ten minutes later-

Amu's POV

Lina, Karie, Sierra, SP, Lonny, Neko-kun, and me were walking to the building. Keiko was still in her mushroom corner and nobody else had shown up. Cross and Sayomi were still nowhere to be found. Today was the day I was going to meet my manager. Lina had to go somewhere so we were dropping her off on the way. Then Sierra and SP had to visit a family member and it was along the way too.

-After dropping them off-

So now Karie, Lonny, Neko-kun and me were in front of the building.

"Good luck, Ichigo-chan."

"Thanks, Neko-kun!"

"Kya!" We turned around and Lonny was spazzing again.

"Kawaii! You guys gave each other nicknames! Kya!" She took out a poster from nowhere and scribbled something down. She then held it up,

"Kya!" The three of us sweat dropped. The sign had a picture of me and Neko-kun and in big bold letters is said 'AMUTO ROCKS!!!' I couldn't help but blush a little and I could see the smirk on Neko-kun's face.

"I think I should just call you Ikuto when she's around…"

"Good call." The four of us went into the office and sat down. The poster Lonny made was so big and heavy that she tripped with every step and Karie kept laughing hysterically. (A.n.- ooh I used a vocab word!) Then a question popped into my head. Which of my friends is the weirdest? There is Keiko who sits in a mushroom corner and sulks if she's away from Nagehiko for more than two seconds. Then Karie who finds pain funny. But then there's Sayomi who knows everything about everyone but never says how. Cross never really talks. Lina balances on logs a lot. SP is really loud. Lonny spazzes a lot lately. Kairi is way smart. Yaya is like Sp. Scary. Tadase likes Ikuto. Ikuto is well…Ikuto is Ikuto. We'll leave it at that. And sierra thinks I like Ikuto! just cause I now call him Neko-kun, he calls me Ichigo-chan, we live together, I blush around him a lot, I'm with him almost all the time, think he's incredibly sexy, had a strange dream about him which I won't go into detail about, daydream about him, am making this list, staring at him, can go on all day like this, and regret using that pepper spray, does not mean I like him!

"Ichigo-chan." Ikuto was smirking.

"Yes?"

"You should learn not to think out loud." He heard all that?!!!

"Kya! Kawaii!" Yes, Lonny said that. Right before tripping and getting laughed at again. The door opened and a man stepped inside. We tried to stop laughing about the whole tripping thing but the only one who actually succeeded was Neko-kun. He stood up with wide eyes and stared at the man with a look of shock and fear. Huh?

"It's not polite to stare, Ikuto-kun. Did I not raise you correctly?" The man said with a smug look on his face and voice full of satisfaction. Satisfaction of what? We looked from Ikuto to the man and back.

"Step-dad…?" EH!?!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!

TBC…

Yuuki: sorry for shortness! But yay semi-cliffy type thing!

Amu: Ikuto says he's not talking to you.

Yuuki: Ikuto! you're so mean!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	9. Conffession!

Yuuki: I'm trying to update more often or at least on Friday and the weekend!

Yoru: but you never actually do nya!

Yuuki: this time will be different!

Yoru: you always say that nya!

Yuuki: -.-# on with the story before I kill Yoru nya! This chapter is short! Sorry!

Chapter 9: Confession!

Amu's POV

"Step-dad…?" EH!?!!!!?!!! My manager is this old guy!?! Wait; did he just say step-dad?

"Good evening, _Amu_." Oh, so now EVRERYONE calls me by my first name as soon as they see me! I see how is! Hmph! God! I swear I saw a vain pop on Ikuto's head.

"What are you doing here?" Whoa! Venom voice! Scary!

"_Amu_ is my client. And what are you here for?"

"That's none of your fucking concern! C'mon, Amu, we're leaving." Eh? I was dragged out the door with Lonny and Karie following after. Am I the only confused one here? Oh crap!

"Ikuto, I can't just leave!" He didn't answer. Rude much?

-Dorm-

"What was that about, Ikuto?!" The two of us were in our dorm. He's still not answering me. What's wrong with him? He seemed a bit…afraid of that old guy…

"Ikuto, w-"

"Quit."

"Quit? Quit what?"

"The singing thing."

"Why?!"

"…your manager…"

"Yeah, so? He's old. We all get old eventually!"

"Not that!"

"Then what is it?!!" Keep a lid on the temper. Calm down, Amu. Deep breath. Deep breath. In, out. In, out.

"Just…he'll get you into a bunch of trouble and…"

"And…?" He brought me into a tight hug,

"And I care about you…a lot…I don't want you to get hurt ever…Amu, I love you…"

TBC…

Yuuki: I'm on a cliffy roll! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! –Does cliffy dance-

Matt: ahhhhhhh! It burns!

Yuuki: AHHHHHHHHH! How'd you get in here!?

Matt: I have my ways

Yuuki: eh?

Matt: I climbed up to the window

Yuuki: how'd ya do that?!

Matt: se-cr-et

Yuuki: …there is a door ya know

Matt: awh but that's no fun!

Everyone: Arigatou! Please review!


	10. Consequences!

Yuuki: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever nya!

Amu: who cares?! It's a lemon chapter! Yay!

Yoru: you ruined it nya!

Yuuki: Amu seems excited

Amu: I am excited!

Ikuto: hurry up!

Yuuki: if you're in such a hurry then you start the story nya!

Ikuto: on with the story nya!

Yuuki: -happy tears- Ikuto said nya! Kawaii!

Chapter 10: Consequences

"And I care about you…a lot…I don't want you to get hurt. Amu, I love you…"

"Y-you're kidding m-m-me?!"

"No. I really do love you…" After a while of silence, Ikuto sighed and backed away from her,

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Amu grabbed his sleeve,

"I can't forget something like that…"

"Fine, I'll pack my stuff and go!"

"No-"

"I might as well switch schools!"

"This will go a whole lot faster if you stop talking!"

"…Sorry…"

Amu's POV

As all this registered in my head, I felt something harden in between my legs. Ikuto turned around and looked at me. The look on his face…I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ikuto," I stepped in front of him, "Ikuto, I…I really like you, too…no…I really, really love you, Ikuto!" I flung myself at him, knocking him over and onto the bed which was so conveniently there. I kissed him hungrily.

(a.n.- okay! I know this is going to suck cause I never wrote anything like this and the only things I know about this are from other fan fictions and health class! Oh and the parent lecture every now and then!) It was a full out tongue war and I was losing. Damn. Even his tongue is stronger than me! I pulled his shirt off and he grabbed my arm,

"Amu, think about this. As much as um…what if…you know…or….what if you really do get pregnant!?"

"We'll think about that in the morning!"

"A-…fine. You asked for it." He flipped us over and unbuttoned my shirt. I gasped as he squeezed my right breast. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Normal POV

Ikuto licked her bottom lip for entrance, without hesitation, she opened her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, as did her tongue with his mouth. He hardened as he felt her hand slide down his chest. "Amu..."

"Ikuto..." She whispered. "Don't stop." He pulled back to see the shirtless Amu and pulled off her skirt. He touched her bra, and gently moved his finger downward to her panty. She panted, and a quiet moan escaped her lips. She couldn't take it anymore, she unzipped his jeans. He kicked off the remainder of his clothes, exposing his erection. She gasped at the sight. His lips were now attacking her neck as his hands unhooked her bra. He kissed every inch of her breasts, and licked each nipple. She tried to hold back her moan, but failed.

"Have you ever done this before?" Ikuto asked as he pulled down her soaked underwear. A blush spread over her face as she shook her head. He smiled and gently kissed her throat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She didn't even have the strengh to whisper, so she shaked her head yes. Without waiting any longer, he thrusted into her. Her screams of pain, slowly became moans of pleasure, and she moaned Ikuto's name. The third time, she screamed his name as she reached her climax. He collapsed into the soaked bed next to Amu, as they both panted for air. When Ikuto caught his breath, he started giving her butterfly kisses all over her naked body. Amu broke the minutes of silence. "Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?" She smiled. He smiled too. "Of course. What's not to love?" Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passoinately. After many minutes, they broke away for the sake of air. She had one hand on his cheast, and laid her head right next to her hand. He breathed heavily at the feel of her body, softly against his. The two soon fell asleep.

-Morning-

Amu's POV

We were in the waiting area of the hospital. I squeezed Ikuto's hand. We had woken bright and early. Damn. I should have thought this through before! What will everyone say if I really do have a baby!? Gah!

"Ichigo-chan, you're going to cut off the circulation of my hand."

"I'm just so nervous! I should have thought this through more clearly!" I tapped my foot impatiently as the clock ticked the time by. Finally, in what seemed in forever, the nurse walked over to us and smiled.

"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, yes?"

"That's right." She smiled more and looked down at her clip board,

"Let's see here. Oh, there we are. Honey you are..."

TBC...

Yuuki: yay cliffy! again i'm sorry it's been forever! Oh and **should i make Amu have a kid or not? please say so in your review!**

Ikuto: that sucked...i got excited for nothing

Amu: and just ONE round! OMFG! you suck!

Yuuki: If you're so upset then write one on your own!

Ikuto and Amu: Fine! -run off-

Yuuki: and no using my bed! use my sister's! hmph!


	11. New Problem!

Yuuki: Okay! Here's the deal! SOMEBODY found my weakness and threatened not to review –cries-

Ikuto: somebody get the mop

Yoru: I had to last time nya!

Yuuki: so I don't want to lose that reviewer but most people wanted Amu to have a kid! So I want to please everyone!

Amu: let me guess. Then you had your light bulb moment and came up with this great idea

Yuuki: exactly! _**PLEASE READ THIS! **_So I'm going to split this up! This version will be the one where she DOES NOT get pregnant! But I'll post the other version that will start off at this chapter where Amu WILL have a kid! It'll just be called "singing Ichigo's and seductive Neko's rewrite" okay!? Will that work? So I'm just going to start the story now and then the other version will be up later or tomorrow! I would like it if you read both versions because they will be very different paths with only a couple things the same and even those will not be exact copies of the other! Nya!

Miki: on with the story!

Chapter 11: Problem 2

Amu's POV

"Let's see here. Oh, there we are. Honey you are…" I waited in the irritating suspense as she purposely paused. Get on with it! I'm not getting any younger! I squeezed Ikuto's hand harder. If it hurt, he didn't complain. The nurse smiled,

"You are not pregnant. I hope that's okay. Well, come and sign out if that's all." I let out the breath that I had been holding. Oh thank goodness. Papa would have a heart attack if he found out about any of this. I frowned. What am I going to tell them? And what did last night mean exactly? I blushed at the thought of what had happened. Damn that seductive neko. Then a thought struck me. What _did _it mean? Was this for real? Or was I just a toy?

We walked out of the hospital a little later, hand in hand.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." My voice came out harsher than intended. He frowned and studied my expression. Whatever he found there made his frown deepen,

"Something's up. What's wrong?"

"I said, it's _nothing_. Let's get to school." I pulled my hand away from his and stomped off.

-Saturday-

"Amu, hurry up! We're going to be late! Again!"

"I'm coming!" I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag. Okay. Um, now I'm ready! He rolled his eyes and handed me a towel,

"You're supposed to dry your face." I wiped off the water.

"Okay, now I'm ready!"

-Easter Music Building-

"We want a new manager." Ikuto slammed his fists down onto the table while the boss just kept an emotionless face on. My current manager was apparently Ikuto's much despised Step-father and he was not very happy about this. The said man wore a smug smile and sat next to me.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about this, Tsukiyomi-san. Putting your family difficulties aside, do you see anything wrong with Hoshina Kazuomi-san?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then I see no reason why he cannot work with Hinamori Amu-san."

"But there must be something you can do!"

"This conversation is over unless you want to risk Hinamori-san's placement in our company. Are we clear?"

"Hai."

"Very well." He waved his hand towards the door, dismissing us. Ikuto, looking utterly defeated, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, not looking back at the two men behind us. The whole reason we came here today was to try and get me a different manager. But when we got here, it turned out I had my first job already. Thanks to Kazuomi-san, things were looking good. I don't see what Ikuto's problem is. Once you get passed all the creepy, he's an okay person. (A.n. – _Yuuki:_ -glares at Amu- how dare you say that! _Amu:_ you wrote it!)

"Amu, please." I knew what he was talking about.

"No."

"But, Amu…!"

"No."

"Amu, he's not-"

"I'm not what, Ikuto-kun?" Ikuto stiffened and whirled around with a sneer,

"Nothing!"

"Amu, it's time to rehearse." And that's how I was dragged all over today. This could be a problem.

TBC…

Yuuki: the other version will be up later! I just need to type it!

Yoru: please review nya! If you value your lives!

Yuuki: what? 0.0

Yoru: I recently found out Miki is a stalker nya

Yuuki: O.o nya

Everyone: Arigatou!


	12. A Twist!

Chapter 12: A Twist

Amu's POV

Nothing really happened over the next week. I had rehearsal after school and sometimes a friend would come with me. My first job was this Saturday. Only three days to go before I get up on a stage for the first time. I'm only going to sing backup for this new idol and Hoshina Utau. But I think it'll be fun. Besides that, nothing changed. Except one thing.

I don't know why exactly, but Ikuto grew more distant. He still came with me to rehearsal and hung around during school, but we hardly ever talked anymore. It was like he was just a shadow.

Tadase had been hanging around more often and I actually found myself starting to have a real friendship with him. Once you get passed his obsession with stalking Ikuto, Tadase's a decent guy.

Yaya was fun, too. She always found a way to make a situation funny. It was easier to deal with stress with her around even if she was annoying most of the time. Okay, all of the time but she was still cool.

Lonny had treated everyone to lunch the other day. Afterwards, we went shopping and I, thankfully, now have something to wear that Ikuto did not buy. I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate it, I just want to be able to use my own money and not leech off of someone. Lonny was fun to have around. Putting aside the fact that she had come up with the idea of an Amuto Fan Club.

Sierra and SP had helped Lonny with that. They started making posters and songs. But the two of them were good friends none this less.

Oh and where to begin with Keiko. She practically announced to the world about Ikuto and me. How Nagehiko survives I shall never know. But they were still great friends, of course.

Sayomi had helped me find out more about Kazuomi Hoshina. Cross helped out too. Which was great but we didn't get that much info.

Karie had helped Keiko is the quest of letting the world know of "Amuto" as they call it. Lina had even managed to let my parents know. My dad…was alive…and that's a miracle in itself… Let's just say I changed my phone number...since Dad was being…Dad…

Kairi was also…being Kairi. He helped me with my homework and that kind of stuff. Good guy, good guy.

That's all that's really happening with my friends and such.

I locked the dorm door behind me as I got back from tutoring at Kairi's and silently made my way to the bathroom. The door was closed but the light was off, so I stepped inside and flipped on the switch. I wonder where Ikuto went off to. He had left earlier, saying he would be here by the time I got back.

I hummed quietly to myself as I pulled my shirt off and looked around for my towel. A bath would be nice. With warm water. My eyes widened in surprise as I moved the curtain away a bit; the tub was full. Maybe Ikuto forgot to drain the tub? Wait, since when does he even fill it? Slowly, I pulled the curtain back all the way. Even as I did, something inside of me told me not to. That I didn't want to see what was there. Ignoring that, I pushed the curtain away to reveal what was in the water.

And I screamed.

TBC…

Yuuki: too lazy to proofread

Everyone: Arigatou!


	13. Goodbye!

Yuuki: this is the first chapter I have ever re-written over a million times X_O –twitch-

Yoru: nyaaaa! Scary!

Niki: at least your perverted mind has little by little come back T-T' I mean, seriously? Have you been hanging out with Bri too much again?

Yuuki: …maybe…anyways…special thanks to reviewers who actually stuck with me even though my updating is, well, let's face it, like once every century, and another special thanks to Smallvillegirl2 for helping me =3

Niki: Hey, I helped you and where's my special thanks?! D8

Yuuki: On with the story nya!

Chapter 13: Goodbye!

Amu's POV

"Ikuto, what the heck?!" I screamed, throwing my towel at them. Yes, people, I said _them_. "A-Amu-chan! I-I didn't think you'd get back so soon!" Tadase stuttered.

"It's almost freaking midnight! I can only stay at Kairi's for so long!" My cheeks burned, and I turned around, "Just get some clothes on, will ya, Tadase?!" I heard shuffling behind me and then the sound of water as Ikuto got up, clothes and hair wet, "Yo, Ichigo-chan. Why's your face all red, perverted kid?"

I waited silently for Tadase to leave. When he finally did, which felt like years later but was probably only five minutes, I turned around, "So…"

"So?"

"So what the heck were you two doing? What the heck have _you _been doing for over a week? Trying to fuck Tadase every waking second?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, you were in the freaking tub with _Tadase_!" I pointed at the door where the blond had just left, "Why was he freaking on top of you naked? Don't tell me he just happened to walk around like that cause I'm not stupid." He stared at me blankly. After a few seconds, I sighed in frustration, "Hello? Do you suddenly not speak Japanese? What the heck were you two doing?!"

"Oh, you think…no, no, I got back here and Tadase was already like that. I tripped and then you got here. Simple as that, good night." I grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, "Not so fast, cat-boy."

"Cat-what?"

"First of all, I don't believe you. Second, you only answered one of my questions. You've…just been in a different world lately…Why?"

"_I've _been in a different world? I think it's the other way around." He muttered, pulling out of my grasp, "I told you; singing with Kazuomi only takes everyone I care about away. Do you even remember your friends anymore? Do you know today's date?"

"Oh so then this is _my _fault?"

"I didn't say that."

"You thought it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Jeez, Amu, nobody can ever get their way with you."

"You did."

"Are you really going to bring that up now?"

"Just did." I crossed my arms. "Maybe it was a mistake…" Ikuto muttered. I glared at the floor, "What? _Now _you think it was a mistake to do what we did?"

"No."

I glanced back up, but his bangs were covering his eyes, "No, it was _my_ mistake to think you'd be different." He made his way out the door.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?" He didn't answer. "Leave then! See if I care!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

I watched as Ikuto walked out of the room. Once he was gone, I laid back on my bed. "Fine, it's just Ikuto. He only ever thought of me as a toy. I knew it." I turned over, screaming into the pillow.

I pulled out my phone, wanting to talk to _someone_, at least. After the years it took to turn on, I found out I had a whole fuck lot of unread messages. The first one was from my mom,

"_Hey, sweetie. You haven't been answering our calls, please call mama and papa when you can. I know all that school work must keep you busy. -With love, Mama and Ami."_

I texted back an apology, promising to call her later. Well, at least this will keep my mind off Ikuto. The next one was from Ami, she was going on and on and on about this boy in her class so I just answered back with a "good luck telling Papa" and pressed send. I was half way through all the messages – not reading the ones from Ikuto – when I found one from a number I didn't know.

"_The sun is always brighter than the moon."_

I wonder what that's supposed to mean… I didn't delete the message, but I didn't reply either. I forced myself to open all the messages – even the ones from Ikuto - that spanned across the last month; I couldn't just leave it alone. There were fewer messages as I got closer to the current date.

"_When are you getting home? You shouldn't stay out too late. Ask Kazuomi to give you a break, love. –Ikuto"_

"_Careful with the microwave, it almost blew my head off. Long story, don't ask. –Ikuto"_

"_Ichigo-chan, your dad's stalking me. –Ikuto"_

"_Amu-chi, can u pick up my candy 4 me? O^O –YAYA OF AWESOMENESS"_

"_Would I get arrested if I hid in someone's garage for a while? –Ikuto"_

"_I'm treating everyone to lunch, I'd like it if you'd come, Amu-chan. –Tadase"_

"_My sweet sun, why does the darkness of the moon call to you?"_

"_Is Stalking Ikuto an official sport? Utau, Tadase, your dad, a horny cat… -Ikuto"_

"_Amu, your bra attacked me –Ikuto"_

"_AMUWHERETHEHECKAREYOU?! –Keiko"_

"_Yaya and Keiko are here. Translation: help me preferably before I am annoyed to death, please –Ikuto"_

"_Yaya misses Amu-chi T^T –YAYA OF AWESOMENESS"_

"_Be sure to eat healthy or you'll wither away and dry up like a raisin; I'll miss you terribly if that happens –Ikuto"_

"_Sierra and SP called, I told them you'd get back to them. Remember them? Your friends? –Ikuto"_

"_Amu, where are you? We haven't hung out in forever –Sierra and the ever loud SP"_

"_FOR THE LOVE OF PICKLES, WHERE ARE YOU!? –Karie"_

"_Oh where oh where has Amu gone? Oh where oh where could she be? –Lina"_

"_Amu, are you there? –Lonny"_

"_Ichigo-chan, you should take a break from all these rehearsals, it's not healthy –Ikuto"_

"_AMMMMMUUUU WHERE ARE UUUUUU!? –Sayomi and Cross"_

"_Don't forget to turn in your homework –Kairi"_

"_Amu, you're starting to get everyone worried… are you okay? You look tired. –Nagehiko"_

"_I miss you, love –Ikuto"_

"_Amu, we need to talk –Ikuto"_

"_Amu, love, pick up. Please, please, pick up the phone. –Ikuto"_

"_Lovely love, everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you. –Ikuto"_

"_I want my Amu back –Ikuto"_

"_Warm, sweet honey eyes that draw you in, cold, icy sapphire that pushes you away"_

"_When you decide to need friends again, call us –Karie"_

"_R u alive? –YAYAOF AWESOMENESS"_

"_Earth to Amu, come in Amu. I repeat, come in Amu. How's it like up there on the moon, Amu? –Lina"_

"_Amu, please talk to me. I really miss you, love –Ikuto"_

"_If you don't want to talk to me, please just call your friends. Everyone is worried about you –Ikuto"_

"_I love you –Ikuto"_

"_Honey is sweet, the blue ocean is dangerous"_

"_Love, come home before dark, please –Ikuto"_

I stopped reading. The rest of the messages were from Ikuto or the mystery number with the occasional text from my family or friends. Pulling my knees up to my chest. Did I really ignore everyone all this time?

-Morning-

I yawned, looking around me in confusion. Where'd all of Ikuto's stuff go? I got up, heading towards the bathroom. That's weird; his stuff isn't here either… I returned to the main room, to see Ikuto trying to zipper up his bag.

"What are you doing?" He didn't even look up at me. Then I remembered what had been said yesterday.

"You're…you're leaving…" I whispered, it wasn't a question. He swung the bag over his shoulder, walking past without so much as giving me a glance.

"B-but there're no more available dorms, where will you stay?" I followed him towards the door. "You're leaving the school, too…" Again, it wasn't a question. He opened the door, then stopped, turning around to look at me, eyes so sad and full of pain it hurt, "When is your big concert, again?"

"A week from today…why…?"

"And what date is that?"

"Why are you asking me this? Ikuto, I'm sorry about yesterday-"

"What day is your concert?"

"December...first-…oh, Ikuto, I completely forgot! I'm so, so sorry-"

"It didn't matter to me, really. But then I started thinking that maybe you wouldn't be the same…wouldn't abandon-…" He shook his head, bowing down, "I'm sorry to have intruded. Good bye, Hinamori Amu-san."

TBC…

Yuuki: T^T B-Bri, I shall never let you write the end of my chapters again! You made me cry!

Niki: nuuu –sniff- Ikuto, don't leave! You're already leaving in the manga! And you made Yoru so sad in episode 90! Don't leave us! –Cries-

Bri: Well, you asked me to write the end… -continues writing her new fanfic-

Niki: hey! Don't start writing without me! D8 first you make a sad ending now you write a whole chapter!

Bri: I want to get it finished so we can post it

Yuuki: -crying- I-Ikuto! Don't leave-…new fanfic? You aren't thinking of using my account again, are you? -_-

Bri, Niki: well…

Everyone: Arigatou!


	14. Battlefield

Yuuki: Nothing to say…except that I feel emo writing this… Right now, I have no idea where this story is going actually…

Niki: I have plenty to say but there's not enough room to say it all XD

Bri: reading back now...i think last chapter amu sounded a bit like a bitch...

Yuuki: -_- your wrote last chapter

Bri: ...^-^'

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 14: Battlefield

Amu's POV

"Goodbye, Hinamori Amu-san." Ikuto left me frozen there, making his way out of the room, of the school, of my life. I just couldn't seem to register the thought in my head. It just couldn't be possible. When I finally did, I ran out into the hall but he was already gone.

Not knowing what to do, I ran down the stairs, and saw Ikuto's retreating from at the front desk. I bumped into someone.

"Amu, are you okay?" Sierra looked at me in surprise. I got back up, about to sprint after Ikuto as he left the building before a steady hand clamped down on my shoulder, "Amu, hey Amu?" Sayomi shook my shoulder slightly, eyes concerned.

"Ikuto, I have to go get Ikuto…." I slipped out of her grasp and ran to the receptionist. She looked up at me from behind thick glasses, a smile on her lips, "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. C-can you tell me where Tsukiyomi I-Ikuto," My voice cracked slightly at his name, "i-is going?"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Y-yes…"

She turned towards her computer screen, typed something in, and read the screen quickly. She frowned, chewing her lip uncertainly, "May I ask your name? Only family can view someone's file…" Her gaze raked over me. Family? Shoot…

"I-I'm….Hina-…Tsukiyomi Utau…My name is Tsukiyomi Utau. I uh…died my hair…and I had to get contacts…" I hoped she didn't ask for proof, but to my luck, she didn't. The girl looked me over one last time before nodding, "He's transferring to a private school."

"Which one?"

"Hmm…It doesn't say the exact name…but it's in the Easter district. The ones owned by the Hoshinas." She looked back up, "But another thing in Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san's file says he has no siblings…"

"Thank you for your time." I bowed, quickly heading off of campus.

-Easter Music Building-

I stormed into the lobby, not bothering to check in, before heading into the office labeled Hoshina Kazuomi. I slammed the door shut behind me, surprisingly not loud enough to make the building shake. Kazuomi looked up, startled. I slammed my hands down on his desk, "Where is Ikuto?!" He regained his composure, "Oh, why hello, Amu. I didn't expect to see you again. Didn't you get the letter? You have a new manager."

"Where. Is. Ikuto?" I asked again, my voice low and as menacing as I could get it.

"I would think you'd have heard of him? He has a good reputation." He continued to ignore me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Answer me dammit!" He smiled, "Amu, I'd advise you to let go of me. I wouldn't want to have to call security to pull your pretty face away."

"You could call an army but it wouldn't stop me from finding him!"

"Go back to school, little girl. You must be terribly confused right now, but I assure you I have nothing to do with my step-son's leave. You told him to leave, didn't you?"

My grip slackened, and I felt someone pull me away from Kazuomi and out of the building. Once outside, I made my way back to school slowly. Not looking up the whole way.

Ikuto's POV

"You did well, Ikuto." A hand patted my shoulder. I shrugged him off, "Shut up, basterd."

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your father." He lounged back into his chair.

"You're not my father, Kazuomi." I continued to watch as Amu slowly walked away. "Maybe not genetically. But I do have legal custody over you. But let's not talk about that now. We should celebrate your return and your success. You defiantly are a great actor, Ikuto. You almost had even me believing that you truly loved the girl." He rolled his eyes, petting my head before leaving the room. I closed the curtains, "Had me believing I loved her too."

"Ikuto nya…" Worried gold eyes burned into my back as I left the room as well.

Amu's POV

"I'm stupid! I'm so stupid!" I threw the pillow at the wall. "I can't believe how stupid I am!" I cried, throwing a lamp this time.

"Amu, Amu, open the door!" Lina's voice didn't even register in my mind as I looked around for something else to throw. I knew that there was probably a crowd around the door; I just didn't care. "Amu-chan, please let us in!" Tadase's voice this time.

"Leave me alone!" I pushed the table in front of the door, knowing they could just unlock the door when the janitor got here. I dropped down, hugging my knees to my chest, "Why can't I just cry and get over it?!"

"The black cat will always bring sadness, you know."

My head shot up. How did this guy get in here?! A boy with fair hair and blue eyes was sitting on Ikuto's bed, watching me in amusement.

"W-who are you!? How did you get in here?!"

He tilted his head to the side, "Hmm…I'm not sure…I think I'm Hikaru…Hoshina Hikaru." He nodded his head, as if coming to a conclusion, "Yep. My name is Hoshina Hikaru."

"H-Hoshina!?" How many freaking Hoshinas are there!? I shook my head, "Look, I'm already pissed as it is. So unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you get out!"

"….What are you?"

"Wha- that doesn't make sense!" I shouted, already looking for something to throw. He grabbed my wrist, somehow getting over here without making any noise, "What's so special about _you_?" He frowned, shook his head, then released my arm and opened the door.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya ran in first, giving me a bone crushing hug. I glared up at this Hoshina Hikaru. How dare he open the door!? Lonny helped me up. Everyone fixed me with worried gazes.

"Amu…" Nagehiko reached out a hand to me. I glared at him…and then I started sobbing into his hug, tears finally escaping my eyes.

Ikuto's POV

"_**Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happen here…**_

_**One minute it's love And suddenly it's like a battlefield…**_

_**One word turns into a war**_

_**Why is it The smallest things that tear us down…?**_

_**My world's nothing when you're gone**_

_**I'm out here without a shield…Can't go back now…"**_

I groaned, "Turn that _off_!" The person ignored me, continuing to play one of Amu's songs. Is the universe _trying_ to make me feel guilty? Well, guess what, universe! It's working! I was being forced to sit in this stupid room while stupid Kazuomi finished his stupid meeting. There was only one other stupid person in the stupid room. Blasting their stupid music so loud that I could hear it coming from the stupid earphones all the way from across the stupid room.

"_**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing…Oh no**_

_**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**Why we gotta fall for it now?**_

_**I never meant to start a war You know I never want to hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield a battlefield…**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battle field? A battlefield a battlefield…**_

_**Why does love always feel like…?**_

_**Can't swallow a cry**_

_**And neither of us want to raise that flag Mmmm**_

_**If we can't surrender then we're both gonna lose what we had…Oh no…"**_

I covered my ears with my hands. Lalalala, I can't hear you! Why the heck did I have to come here anyways? I should just go over and like break that lady's iPod or whatever.

"_**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing…Oh no…**_

_**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**I don't want to fall for it now!  
I never meant to start a war**_

_**You know I never want to hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield a battlefield…**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield? A battlefield a battlefield…**_

_**Guess you better go and get your armor Get your armor get your armor**_

_**I guess you better go get your armor Get your armor get your armor**_

_**I guess you better go and get your…"**_

Try and think about something else. Like…clouds. White puffy clouds, anything to distract you. I shook my head, not working!

"_**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**And in the morning we wake up and we be alright**_

_**Cause baby we don't have to fight**_

_**And I don't want this love to feel…**_

_**Like a battlefield….a battlefield-"**_

The girl looked up at me accusingly as I handed her back the now crushed iPod. "Oops." I muttered, stalking back over to the chair. Ah, that's better.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yep, the universe just loves to annoy me. The annoying blonde tried to jump on me, missing when I stood up. Just so you know, I hate you, too, universe.

Amu's POV

"Good night, Amu."

"'Night." I murmured, seeing as it wouldn't be such a good night. When I heard the door close I looked up. Tadase stood there, nervously shifting from one foot to the other, opening his mouth to say something then closing it again.

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. He looked down, bangs covering his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"It's my fault that Ikuto-nii-san and Amu-chan are sad, isn't it?"

"No, of course it wasn't you-"

"I heard you guys fighting after you thought I'd left…But Ikuto-nii-san was telling you the truth! The dorm I was in, well, the bathroom isn't working properly, so he said I could use this one. Then yesterday, he did trip…then you got here…and you know the rest…so…" I smiled, "It's okay, Tadase. I'm going to finish my homework, okay?"

"…Okay…bye, Amu-chan…" He left, glancing back a few times before closing the door. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got out a sheet of paper.

Ikuto's POV

"Took you long enough." I muttered, glaring at the back of Kazuomi's head. Utau clung to my arm, "I got this whole new room, and it's got, like, everything in there! And now it's gonna be perfect cause you're here!"

-Utau's/Ikuto's room-

"Wow, you're not going to force me to sleep in the same bed as you this time, that's new." I sat down, waiting for Utau to start yelling about disappearing on Kazuomi's assignment without telling her first.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" Let the yelling begin. She kept facing the wall, "Why did you come back?" Nearly falling off the couch, I replayed the words in my head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?"

"I'm serious. Why did you come back? Ikuto, you're not _that _great of an actor. I thought you really liked that girl…And don't you dare tell me that you like it better here because that's the worst piece of crap I have ever heard."

TBC…

Yuuki: whoooooooo! It's getting close to the end!

Niki: whoooooooooooooooooooo! You can help me figure out an ending for Kyuuketsuki Neko!

Yuuki: whoooooooooooooooooo! I still have to finish the rest of the stories!

Niki: whoo-…awh c'mon D8

Everyone: Arigatou!


	15. Author's Note

Many of you must have seen the author's note and had one of three reactions.

1- I dun care

2- WTF? She better not discontinue/delete this!

3- Another apology…? *prepares gun for killing Yuuki*

Well… Number 2's….*bows head* Sowwwwyyyy…

As Suki said in Kyuuketsuki Drabbles Chapie 2, we no longer have much interest in Shugo Chara! The anime has ended, OneManga has ended, and Borders is so slow in getting the Manga…We have no fuel left for this fandom…So, I'm discontinuing _Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's_ GOMENASAI! I'll keep writing for the SISNREWRITE though! I'm also planning on finishing Shugo Neko!

I'm sorry, for the readers who have still even the slightest interest in this story… Reading the last chapter, I realized I had many plot holes, my style was even worse than it is now, and that I had no idea how to end this…

I never really wrote the synopsis on paper, I had it all in my head. So I've forgotten most of it…Though I still remember a little bit…

What was supposed to happen was that Amu would go off and get herself into some sort of trouble. Hikaru would barge in on Utau and Ikuto through the window, which Ikuto would then use to escape after finding the doors locked. Ikuto would go off to save Amu from whatever trouble she's managed to get into this time, and they would make up and happily ever after. That's the very much simplified version of it, since it was supposed to take at least three more chapters…but, again, I don't remember it all.

I'm sorry…I hate when a story is discontinued, but I hate it even more when it's deleted. So, SISN will continue to be up on FF, but it won't be completed…

As an apology, I wrote a short drabble. It will be posted up, soon. It's called _Photograph_. Though, I have to warn you, it was written very late at night, and based on my own experience…

Anyways, I hope you can forgive me for being such a lazy and disloyal authoress. The Shugo Chara fandom has not completely lost my interest, so I will upload one-shots, two-shots, and drabbles every now and then. I'm also planning on writing stories for different fandoms as well, instead of focusing on just one…

Currently, only Shugo and Hunter fics are up. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Ouran High School Host Club, Loveless, XXXHolic, Kuroshitsuji, The Prince Of Tennis, Pandora Hearts…and many more…will soon have their own fics posted…

For any Kyuuketsuki Neko/Ichigo/Drabbles readers, Suki doesn't plan on returning to the fanfiction world any time soon, if ever, so there probably won't be any more vampire fics up again…except for possibly TRC, seeing as Fai…and Kamui…and Subaru…and…yeah…

Not many of you have probably bothered to even read this far, so I'll cut it off here.

Thank you for reading my Shugo Chara! Fics! I really, really feel guilty for this, but I've made my decision…For any of you who know my guilt spots, please don't try to guilt me back into it…I'll just further ruin these fics if I'm forced to write…Writing Fan Fiction is supposed to be FUN, right?

~Yuuki~


End file.
